Hulk Comic (UK) Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Ant-Man! | ReprintOf3 = Tales to Astonish #39 | StoryTitle4 = Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Writer4_1 = Steve Moore | Penciler4_1 = Steve Dillon | Inker4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Nick Fury is back in New York City after liberating the country of San Miguel from the tyranny of the terrorist organization known as the Sept. On his way to Laura Brown's house for a date, he is unaware that a sniper is following him. As he enters Larua's apartment building, he doesn't hear a shot fired at him due to the music playing in the lobby. He meets with Laura and as they walk out of the building, he fills her in on what happened in San Miguel. As they are on their way out when Fury notices the bullet hole in the front door. Laura pauses at a phone booth because she has to make a phone call. While she isn't looking the sniper takes another shot and misses. This time Fury notices it, Fury tells her that she can make a call from his car. As they drive off, Laura notices that Nick is tense, especially after he begins detailing how Carl Pallis, a Sept double agent, managed to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. She decides that instead of going out to Del-Rio's for supper, they should get hamburgers instead. Fury grudgingly gives in. The pair get the burgers from a roadside stand. On his way back to the car, Fury spots the sniper. Getting into his vehicle, Fury then distracts Laura with a kiss, and while she isn't looking he pulls a silenced pistol out from the back seat and manages to shoot the sniper dead. As they drive away, Fury decides that perhaps it's time to investigate what Sept might be doing in Cairo. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Laura Brown's apartment Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Eternals | ReprintOf5 = Eternals #3 | StoryTitle6 = The Night-Raven | Writer6_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler6_1 = David Lloyd | Inker6_1 = | Synopsis6 = The Assassin has managed to lure Night Raven into a trap and has him dead-to-rights at gunpoint. However, fate is working against the hired killer. It just so happens Detective Nolan, an officer charged with capturing the Night Raven, rounds the corner into the alley where he witnesses the scene going down. With the Assassin distracted, Night Raven punches him in the stomach, causing him to keel over. However, Night Hawk is not out of the thick of it yet as Nolan pulls out his own gun and tells the masked vigilante that he is under arrest. Hearing the Assassin cocking his gun, Night Raven ducks and Nolan takes the bullet intended for the masked man's back. Night Raven kicks the gun out of the killers hand, but his foe manages to ground and flee up a fire escape. Night Raven is not without resources of his own and uses a grappling hook to follow after his foe. Seeing this, the Assassin pulls a knife from his coat and tosses it. His throw is true and the blade slices through the rope, sending the masked man falling to the ground below. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Detective Nolan Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * An Alley Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}